1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for carrying out a role-playing between virtual players and a lecture attendant by using an agent technique to achieve successful results from education based on the role-playing.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in enterprises, staff education according to a role-playing has been carried out in order to develop human resources as project managers or the like. The role-playing is such that pseudo roles are given to a plurality of players based on a preset story and lecture attendants and the players actually carry out negotiations, and that lecturers evaluate the negotiations referring back to the process of the negotiations.
According to the education based on the role-playing that involves participation of actual players, the effect of the education is found largely affected by the quality of members (players) and the story. Further, there are many constraints in terms of time and physical factors.
To solve the problems, the following system has been proposed, that is the system realizes a role-playing on a computer where virtual negotiators and a lecture attendant have conversations. Characters of the virtual negotiators are set based on parameters.
According to the conventional practice of performing the role-playing between the lecture attendant and the virtual negotiators whose characters are set based on parameters, the result of the education is determined depending on the characters (parameters) of the negotiators.
However, as there are infinite varieties of characters of negotiators, it has been difficult to properly set parameters, and it has been also difficult to achieve successful results from the role-playing-based education.